


mistakes were made

by littlemisssunmin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mistakes, Why Did I Write This?, but i hope you enjoy this silly thing, crackhead idea, dreamnotfoundsbaby, i'm weak, no beta we die like men, romance implied if you squint at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisssunmin/pseuds/littlemisssunmin
Summary: felt cute, might delete later, but this happened...The twitter notification lit up, when Dream had taken a short break from editing. He didn't expected to see his best friend holding a newborn. Something had gone horribly wrong.my brain shouldn't be allowed to form sentences sometimes. sorry to Mr. Dream and Mr. George in advance.the title says it all best.but enjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	mistakes were made

**Author's Note:**

> well. uhm, i've got no excuses for this one. 
> 
> it just happened and i typed it on my phone and now it is here for you to read, i guess.
> 
> not sure if people are going to find this. not sure if my embarrasment will be too large to handle this, so i may delete this in turn.
> 
> but i'm not gonna lie. i do like this. kinda.
> 
> it's just a silly idea that i needed to get out of my head.

# mistakes were made

* * *

Dream lost every thought. Condemned to a blank mind as he swallowed on a dry throat, while his gaze was transfixed on the photo uploaded a mere minute ago. Surely he must have missed something.

The twitter notification had lit up his phone next to the keyboard on his desk. It had been opened just a second later by the young man loosing any sense of time or space. Stunned and dumbfounded, he read it again. And again.

  
George @georgenootfound:

The photograph showed one half of his best friend’s brightly, grinning face. Bursting with happiness, despite the dark blue tinted bags under his eyes. He was cradling a white bundle of fabric close, right under his heart. It strongly resembled him holding his kitten in that lifestream. However, one of his fingers was tightly enwrapped by a much tinier hand. The bundle faced his chest, so it wouldn’t show on the picture, but it clearly was a newborn by the lingering redness of the skin.

It had even a caption.

Proud!!

  
Dream’s eyes were hyperfocusing in on the single word beneath it. He may have forgotten how to breathe when he suddenly gasped and coughed after the sudden deep inhale. His eyes were surely playing tricks on him. Perhaps he had worked for too long? 

Could this moment, happening here and now, be simply a hallucination? 

Was it a genuine possibility to assume this tweet wasn’t real? 

Had he fallen asleep?

His first actual thought was to call George. There must exist a sensible explanation for the upload. He felt lightheaded watching the numbers multiplying by the second, as the likes and replies and retweets began to blow up. Dream decidedly closed twitter.

He tried to take another breath before he would figure out his next step. Damage control. This was nothing to worry about. Dream knew George. It probably was a joke or meme reference. Maybe something from his best friend’s stream hours ago. The one that Dream unfortunately had only caught the first half of, as dinner at his parent’s place had called for his attendance. His nerves got the better of him though, while he bobbed his feet, erretic as he now sat straighter at his desk, his heart beating fast up to his throat.

He looked down at the phone in his hand. Stunned, in pure confusion. The call didn’t even got through, immediately hitting the robotic greeting of the automatic voicemail. The phone was turned off.

This literally never happened. George always picked up. Even if it meant that Dream had woken him up in the middle of the night, when the world stood quiet around their voices whispering over speakers. Sometimes to rant. Sometimes to get work done. Most often to not feel alone. Dream called, George answered. Therefore this was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. And he didn’t liked it.

His second thought was to call Sapnap. Not that he believed his friend to know more, but they definitely had streamed together this afternoon, so maybe?

He didn’t even managed to open his call list, when Sapnap‘s name lit up on phone’s screen. He beat him to it.

„Sap!“

„DREAM!! WHAT THE FUCK?“

Indeed.

„SERIOUSLY. DUDE. WHAT IT THIS ABOUT?“ His other best friend screamed into the microphone, blasting from Dreams’s speaker. Dream had to hold his phone half an arm’s lenght away, to not have his ears explode by the sheer volume. 

Only when Sapnap had calmed himself down a little, did Dream listen again to what his friend had still to say. „Like we would have known, right? Right? I mean I basically talked to him all afternoon. I don’t understand why he did it. Twitter is going off. The fandom has a field day. Dude! Do not open Twitter! Under no circumstances! Wait, shit. You‘ve seen it, right?“

Sapnap didn’t even needed to elaborate on his question. It was pretty obvious what he was rambling on about. Dream was certain that their best friend was trending by now, at least within their fandom for now. It was still early. The tweet barely six minutes old. 

Six minutes are enough to blow up though, his mind so lovely provided. Shit.

„Of course I‘ve seen it. I was about to call you, man.“ Dream loudly groaned, as he ran a hand through his hair. His mind racing to find logic where none existed, it seemed like.

„You didn’t knew either?“

„Nope.“

„Shit. If you don’t know, no one does. Fuck.“

Yeah, Dream agreed half in thought, which made this so much more frustrating. Because he didn’t know what that post meant. He felt like he should. Odd.

They knew everything about each other. Hell! Dream knew close to exactly what was in the older man‘s fridge at the moment, as George had FaceTimed him while he went grocery shopping not even two days ago. Dream could perfectly recreate his best friends apartment from scratch, only by his memory, without ever having stepped into the place once.

They had talked in detail about former relationships. At least the ones Dream had been in over the past years. To his knowledge George had only had a single serious one yet. The British man had told Sapnap and Dream about every date so far. Though those happened rather rarely maybe once in every moon. The last one was almost a year ago. The interest. to see the person again, always died down quite quick after the second or third time they met. For all the different reasons that never really mattered. All of which made this fucking post on Twitter make no fucking sense.

„Whatever you do, do not go back on twitter, man! People are tagging all of us, but definitely you in most of them. They are going crazy.“

Dream quietly nodded along, looked back up at his computer, his currently half finished video sat in his opened editor program while it rudely stared back at him. It probably wouldn’t see any other changes tonight. He hit save, before he exhaled slowly and closed the program.

„Pretty much everyone is on discord. Join in.“ Sapnap said and hung up, trusting for Dream to understand and follow suit.

Which of course he did. And immediately regretted it, as he had been thrown into a frantic, chaotic screaming contest of voices. Sapnap hadn’t lied about mostly everyone attending the spontaneous meeting. At least two thirds were currently in the single open call. The audio gave in twice already, since he had joined.

„Dream! Thank god!“ Quakity screeched, when his name appeared in the list of names currently in vc2.

„... sent him at least fifty times by now on dm.“ Sapnap meanwhile ended his thought. Dream assumed he meant George.

„Maybe his phone exploded by all the notifications he recieved til now?“ Karl suggested baffled, yet somehow amused by the havoc.

„It‘s actually a baby right? Not just some new cat?“ Techno’s question quickly followed by an immediate affirmation of Niki, who apparently was watching the tweet blow up into space.

„WHAT THE FUCK?“ Ranboo announced himself to the chat, almost having joined simultaneously to Dream.

„Language!“ Of course Bad was here as well.

„Dream!“ Eret being the only second person to see Dream attending the call.

„Sapnap, could you get...“ Wilbur’s voice got cut off in the end there for a second on Dream’s end.

This was happening all at once. It made Dream feel alarmingly dizzy.

„Dream, man! Congrats on the Baby. George had done well.“ Tommy suddenly loudly proclaimed over everyone else talking. This dumb grin almost audible from the british child in the voice chat. Damn him.

The silence was deafening.

For a second Dream was worried that his headset had just died on him.

Until everyone fell into a long hard laugh.

Between giggles and wheezes and gasping lungs, Dream only felt his throat tighten. He didn’t felt like joking right now. Not when he was in the dark about the intention George must have had.

„Oh my god! Daddy Dream!“ Tubbo unprompted threw into the mix, excited that he had thought of it first. A clear reminder of the one time Wilbur had said it on accident.

„NO! Tubbo, nonononono.“ Tommy instantly yelled over his best friends voice before they went into another fit of giggles. Both boys caught up in their delighted amusement.

Okay maybe it was a little bit funny, Dream admitted silently. Only cause he found himself smirking at the dumb reference. He unfortunately failed to ignore the dryness of his throat. It dared him to look for a glass of water. Thus he briefly left his desk to grab the full bottle of water from the floor beside his bed. He had bend down to pick it up, when Quackity‘s voice drowned out the other’s.

„Hashtag dreamnotfoundsbaby.“

This asshole wheezed into his microphone like a maniac, accompanied by all of his friends loosing their minds over it. Everyone clearly having the time of their lifes, while Dream was in despair.

„Oh this is good. Real good,“ Tommy announced with ominous malice and just a second later, „Posted.“

„You did not?“ Dream asked, trapped between sheer disbelief and a hint of glee. He couldn’t help it. George kind of deserved it. If it wouldn’t mean that it automatically included Dream too.

„He did! I just replied and used it too. This is gonna go viral in seconds. I think people are already in a mad rush to scribble fanart.“ Karl laughed through the rambling of voices. Ranbo quick to follow.

Dream slumped back down in his seat, his heartbeat definitely too fast to be considered normal.

„Love the hashtag! Quackity. Tommy. You fucking kings.“ Sapnap stated in praise. Dream knew that his friend didn’t meant any harm in joining the growing number of people posting replies. And truth be told, Dream probably would have posted something similar along these lines himself. If he only had known what George was up to beforehand.

It would have been upright hilarious to further their joke of romance in front of their fanbase. All of them collectively and happily shipping away. It was all in good humor. Some statements may had hold someslither of truth, while others were way overblown in scale of their profound platonic relationship.

Dream probably would have asked his followers to let Mommy George rest after the hard night. Because for him it was two o’clock in the morning, and thus meant that it was close to seven in the UK, miles across the ocean. George must have been up for hours then, on one of his all-nighters.

He didn’t even began to question why the other Brits were currently up. Surely threy had their own reason. Though given some of them, especially the two minors, needed to attend school, they may have actually woken up to the notification.

„But for real now, Dream, what is going on?“ Eret spoke up, cutting off Tubbo who triumphantly mentioned that he had in fact replied with Daddy Dream underneath George’s picture. Great.

What had his best friend done? And even more importantly, why? And even more pressingly, why had George left Dream to fend for himself, when Dream literally had nothing to do with this?

He gulped down a third of the water in the bottle, before he felt able to talk. His voice was still coarse, his friends must have heard the uncertainty in his uncharachteristic quiet tone.

„I don’t know.“

„What do you mean you don’t know?“ Niki inquired, rather puzzled. Confusion settling over the chat, as basically everyone else joined in to ask any variant of that same question. This was just too loud again. It caused an awful throb building up in his head.

„GUYS!“ 

The yell definitely had shut them up. His asshole of a voice only thanking him with a dry cough. Dream took another large sip from the bottle in his hand. Unfortunately not providing much needed easement. „It means I don’t know. George hasn’t told me about anything that would explain this photo. Sorry to disappoint.“

He hated this.

„Well than that precludes the baby isn’t his, right? Because Dream would definitely know that.“

Thank god for Eret!

He had needed someone else to voice the only sensible conclusion, that he had hold onto the strongest between all their jokes so far.

Murmurs of agreement followed from his speaker, as he leaned back a little lighter now. He stared at his phone again, that innocently lay again next to the keyboard. Maybe it would ring if he just focused hard enough. 

Dream wasn’t even sure he could actually believe that George could be a father now. That would be absurd. The image didn’t even comprehended in his mind.

But George also was in his mid-twenties. It was an age where it wasn’t that uncommon, right? Dream knew people who got married directly after Highschool and became a family of four by the time they turned 25. So there was the lightest of possibilities, accidents happen, doesn’t mean he had to be in a relationship, right?

He was overthinking this. His mind was just fucking with him again.

However, he would have told Dream. George definitely would have. Dream couldn’t believe that his best friend would keep something so drastically huge and life-changing from him for months.

How long does a pregnancy last? Nine months? Ten months? George hadn’t dated for close to a year now. Would that work?

Dream didn’t get to actually calculate to see if it would match, before Techno‘s voice pulled him out of his thoughts again. He had missed a good chunk of the ongoing conversation. Even Skeppy and Fundy had joined by now.

„Agreed! Probably not his, but just in case it is. Or he has some responsibilities regarding the child, he should take some time off.“

„I suppose.“ Sapnap only supplied rather subdued, which was a bit unlike him. Dream thought about privately texting his best friend to ask him what he had missed when Dream‘s phone lit up. 

A call. From an unknown number. 

The number had a UK dialing code, he noticed as he had instantly grabbed and answered the call at lightning speed. Proud to have remembered to mute his mic and speakers. It must be him. It must be George on the other end.

„Dream?“

He could finally breath again. Under the relief Dream immediately collapsed in on himself, all tension gone with the tired and quiet voice of his best friend echoing from the speaker.

„Sorry, I had to turn off my phone inside. But I got out to get some air. And then my phone crashed the moment it tried to load notifications. So I had to head back in to get my sister’s. That‘s her number by the way.“ George awkwardly chuckled into the phone. It made Dream smile instantly, he could almost see the lips of his best friend curl up as well.

The older man just had that huge of an impact of him. Dream was that kind of a simp. He wasn’t sure he would have the strength to share him with another person. Yet alone a baby calling for constant attention. But George wasn’t done yet. „I think I may have made a tiny huge mistake. I figured the moment I tried to turn the screen of my phone on, after I had posted the photo and went to take another. I‘m so scared to ask, but Dream, what is happening right now?“

Dream really wanted to tell him. Especially laugh with George over the sillyness of the situation. Maybe mocking their fans for freaking out. But there was a more important issue to clear first.

„George?“

„Yes?“

Shit. He didn’t know if he should even ask that. It made him sound stupid right? He just couldn’t shake the thought off. George certainly noticed the hesitation in his silence.

„Dream?“

„Is it yours?“

There was the smallest tenth of a second that the world must have stopped to turn, as he waited for an answer. What he got in return was exactly what he had hoped for, as much as it was very unexpected at the same time. 

George was wheezing his lungs out on the other end. Laughing in an open and clear high pitch, that was so rare to hear, even for Dream, that he had to check on the displayed number on the phone again. He could hear George fighting to breathe as he hit something metallic, that echoed in the background. Maybe a railing?

George hadn’t realised that Dream wasn’t laughing with him.

„I mean it. Is it yours?“ Dream tried again. This time trying to sound more stern in his voice.

The laughing ebbed out, replaced by a confused soft giggle.

„Wait, really?“

„Yes, really!“

„Of course not! Why would you think that? As if you wouldn’t be the first person I would tell. Jesus. A baby? Me? Dream. What the hell?“

Dream felt so fucking silly right now. George was right. All his thoughts and worries and fears were dumb. Fucking dumb. Why was he so stupid to fall into the belief that George would just forget to mention to expect a child.

He was immensly grateful that no one could see the heat creeping up into his face. His cheeks blushing probably in the brightest red.

Dream only buried his face in his hands, after he softly let the phone drop to the surface of his desk. His head hit the wood right next to the device with a loud thud, him still on the ongoing call.

„Dream, you good there?“

He didn’t know. Was he good? Had he ever been good? Right now he was happy, he believed. Dream actually huffed a laugh, when he thought back to the conversation on discord just a couple minutes ago.

„The hashtag dreamnotfoundsbaby is trending right now.“

„WHAT?“

George screamed into his phone, Dream very thankful to not have the speaker right on his ear at the moment. Instead his amusement only grew. This felt better. More familiar.

„Yes, Tommy posted Quackity‘s suggestion without batting an eye. Everyone is loosing their shit, George.“

Dream only cackled louder. The relief felt like a high right now.

„Oh my god. You are kidding, right?“

George asked surely just hypothetically. His best friend didn’t really expected an answer in return. Instead he sighed deeply.

„It’s my sister‘s baby, alright. I think I‘ve mentioned her pregnancy like six month ago, didn’t I? Our little nether plug in test?“ Yeah, there were some bells ringing in Dream’s head. How hadn’t he remembered that before now? „And you know we are not that close. We don’t really talk or see each other a lot. Whatever. But of course I‘m still the uncle. I had to be there. So I booked the next nightbus leaving London right after the stream and drove the whole night up to Edinburgh. I‘m so sorry, I should have texted you. I panicked. I really shouldn’t have posted on Twitter after a sleepless night. Sleep deporived me shouldn’t be allowed near the internet. Damn. I didn’t think it through.“

Dream only listened to the gentle voice talking on the phone. His eyes closed as he followed George‘s little breakdown and resignation. At least it wasn’t just Dream working through a little heart attack following that post.

„What am I going to do now?“ George ended in a whispered whine, not without the next of many deep sighs leaving his lips. It was too late to delete. That post was probably screenshoted by the thousands, reposted across all platforms on the internet. Saved. Archived. The damage was done.

Mistakes were made.

„I don’t know.“ Dream replied and couldn’t catch himself fast enough from letting the next two sentences slip from his lips. „I‘m just glad it’s not yours. I don’t want to share you yet.“

He instantly sat back straight up in his seat nervously listening into the silence. Was George still there? Had Dream just imagined his words? Maybe he hadn’t said it out loud. It wasn’t even on of his love declarations. But he feared the earnestness and softness in his voice had given him away nonetheless.

His fear to have to share George one day, was something Dream hadn’t even brought up in a joke. It was something he buried very deeply inside of him, happy to never have to deal with any time soon. Hopefully never. 

He didn’t like himself thinking that way. As if he had any right to feel like this over his best friend, who lived on a different continent even. George obviously was allowed to do whatever, and meet and be with whoever he wanted to. End of the story.

„Say something?“ Dream whispered, afraid that George was about to hang up.

„Sorry. I wasn’t quite sure if it was a joke or not. But I guess not by your silence. Obviously, there is no one you have to share me with. Not since last year and not in the future, for now.“

This was too vague for Dream to figure out if George reprocreated any of his lingering feelings towards the older man, but it would do for now. Dream wasn’t ready to have that conversation at that perticular moment. 

He knew it was platonic and he knew that it was nothing like the romatic interest he had hold for any of his crushed or girlfriends. Still it was something, right? He just hadn’t a name for it.

And it probably was normal to fear to loose the closest friend someday to time and another person, he rationalised. Or at least tried to.

„So do you wanna run with the joke for a little while? We don’t have to tell them specifically that it isn’t yours. We could just ignore the question for now and have some fun with it. If it gets too much, or people actually get pissed, you could come clean about it.“

Dream found his usual jester attitude again. It felt right to feel the corners of his lips rise into a bright grin plastered across his face that no one could see. Not even George, but his best friend certainly had heard the shift in tone.

„Sure. I would love nothing more than to have a child with you, Dream“

Okay, this wasn’t the expected reaction. It punched the air right out of his chest, as he listened to George’s bark of a laugh.

He fortunately caught himself fairly quickly. How George just managed to sometimes do these wild shots out of the dark, while stuttering through a playful flirt in a mess of words, was beyound Dream's comprehension.

„Continue like this and my heart gives up before we have a chance to.“ Dream replied in steep accusation, not less amused.

Gorge only cackled wholeheartedly, which caused Dream to join in with an embarrassingly loud giggle on his part. Just to overplay the terrible nervous tremble of his voice. Blood rushing to his cheeks once more.

„Alright, nonetheless you should probably join discord for a second. They are currently discussing baby names.“ Dream snorted loudly his eyes read the fast passing lines. 

He couldn’t hear them talking, but the names written in chat were enough to warrant the worry for his friend‘s sanity. Only a few actual good suggestions were drowning in pools of names spelled in the most awful ways. He prayed people were not actually calling children like this, after Dream could no longer tell if Tubbo‘s proposition was owed to his dyslexia, or worse, an existing spelling of a name. The thought alone was horrifying.

„I‘d love to, but I have to get the phone back and my sister wanted a family photo. They are probably wondering what is taking me so long, even if they know I‘m talking to you.“

George said it like it was a reasonable excuse. Though probably it was, they could be on a call for hours.

„No, you can’t just leave me with them. What the hell am I supposed to do?“

„Whatever your normal reaction would be, if you had known it is my sister’s all along. Technically you did for the last six month. Look, I trust you, Dream. Have fun. For both of us, okay? I really have to go. I‘ll call you later! Promise!“

„Yeah, love you, too!“ Dream barely managed to bid his goodbye, when he was left with the signal tone of a call ended.

Do whatever you would do if you had known? He thought as he tapped his fingers on his desk.

He exhaled slowly. Sure he could do that.

Quackity and Karl semmingly had realised in the meantime, that Dream had been muted for the whole duration of the call, as they began to spam the chat with his name. Quickly joined by everyone else.

Dream smirked. Alone in his room, when his finger hit the button to unmute him and the others.

„Guys! Chill! Daddy Dream here just talked to Mommy George, who needs to rest after such a long and exhausting night.“

„NOW WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?“

„LANGUAGE! THOUGH AGREED!“

To hear Sapnap and Bad shouting at him from miles away through his speakers was marvelous, as he relished to be back in the know with George. Appreciating the fact to be the only person who knew the truth. He couldn’t help himself. It always felt great.

The chaos that ensued was music to his ears.

He recorded a part of it as a private voice message to be sent swiftly off to his best friend in some hospital in the UK. Dream knew, that George would love it just as much. It definitely would be amusing to roll with the joke for a little bit longer. At least til George would be back online to help him sort out the mess that had been this tweet and all it’s reactions.

**Author's Note:**

> if you did read this whole thing and liked it, i'd love to hear from you.
> 
> thank you so much, if you made it this far!
> 
> i love you <3


End file.
